Forgotten Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Coop and Kat had known each other before. After their memories finally come back, will they be able to love again? Or will their newfound hatred overpower their past? - YES I KNOW KAT IS MALE. FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC KAT WILL BE FEMALE.


Forgotten Love

**I actually had this typed up... BUT THEN THE COMPUTER CRASHED. I had to buy a new one because it was basically unfixable, which means I lost the entire first chapter of this fic.**

**That aside, I hope I can get this to be as good as it was before.**

**Next chapter will have all this from Kat's POV, then I'll get to the real story.**

**I do not own KvK.**

_**Age 4 - First Meeting**_

_Coop frowned as he stared helplessly at his dad. He and his family were at the carnival, and he and Millie were in a disagreement about what they wanted to do._

_"Daddy, I wanna go play the Balloon Dart Toss!" he whined._

_"But I wanna go on da teacups!" his two year old sister wailed._

_"I'll take Coop to the Dart Toss, can you take Millie to the teacups?" their mom, Annette said to their father, Burt._

_"Of course. Come on, pumpkin" Burt agreed, taking Millie's hand._

_Annette took Coop to the Balloon Dart booth, and saw that there was already a girl Coop's age there._

_She had lilac hair, black eyes and was wearing a purple dress with pink shoes._

_Coop watched as she tried to hit the balloons with the darts, but she kept missing._

_Finally, the girl said,_

_"I'm outta money..."_

_The carney behind the booth shrugged, and the girl sighed. Coop felt bad for her, so he asked his mom,_

_"Can I try to win her a prize?"_

_His mom looked thoughtful, then said,_

_"I don't see why not"_

_He beamed and grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. The girl looked at him in confusion._

_"I can win you something, I'm good at this" he said proudly. The girl's eyes lit up as she smiled uncertainly._

_His mom gave five dollars to the carney for five tries. Coop picked up the darts and tossed them at the balloons one by one, only missing once._

_"Pick a prize" the man said, and Coop looked at the girl. She smiled at pointed at a pink stuffed kitten, which the carney took down and gave to her._

_"Thank you mister!" she squealed. Coop laughed._

_"I'm Coop. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Katherine, but everyone calls me Kat"_

_They became great friends._

_**Age 6 - Realizing**_

_Coop sat in between his sister and his father, as he listened to the preacher. Being only six he didn't understand much of what he was saying, but he understood that his mother died._

_He, his grandparents, his father, and his sister were all in the room at the time, just moments before her final breath._

_He remembered, she explained to him that she would continue to love him in the afterlife. She said that she would always watch over him._

_She told him to find love._

_He thought it was gross at the time, but as he glanced down at the end of the aisle to look at Kat, who had decided to attend, he wondered absently if he had found it already._

_Of course he was too young, and he wasn't even sure what love was, what it felt like._

_He promised himself that he'd find out though._

_**Age 8 - Leaving**_

_He put on his jacket, and rushed out the door with a hasty goodbye to his father before he got on his bike and headed to a nearby hill._

_He and Dennis knew this hill watched over the entire east half of the town, and they went there often. Today though, he wasn't meeting Dennis. He was meeting Kat._

_He was going to tell her that he liked her._

_It was far too early to tell if it was love, at least that was what his father said. He decided to say 'like'._

_He just hoped she felt the same._

_He came to the base of the hill, and decided to walk the rest of the way. He got off and dragged his bike up, up, until he came to the top. And there she was._

_She wasn't wearing a jacket, he noticed, and she was shivering. He came over, and pulled off his coat to offer to her, which she gratefully, though hesitantly accepted._

_"What did you want to tell me?" she asked softly._

_"I... I like you" he said boldly, deciding to just come right out with it._

_She was stunned. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in shock. Finally, she closed her mouth and turned away shamefully._

_"You can't"_

_"Why not? I just said I do!"_

_"But you can't! I'm... I'm a monster!"_

_He took a step back._

_"What?"_

_She took a deep breath._

_"Coop, I like you too, I really do, but if I tell you who I really am, you'll hate me forever"_

_"Why?"_

_She looked over her shoulder at him, sorrow filling her eyes._

_"Because..."_

_She drew in a shaky breath, and turned fully around to look him in the eye._

_Instead of saying anything though, she reached for her pocket, and pulled out..._

_A collar?_

_A metal, scientific looking collar. She put it on, pressed a button..._

_There was a flash of light. And then, Kat wasn't there anymore._

_At least, not the Kat he knew._

_Kat was standing before him, a hairless cat with big black bug eyes and purple skin._

_"This is my real form. I'm an alien"_

_Coop was too stunned to speak._

_"I was sent here to gather intel so I could prep earth for invasion. I was told to take on the form of a human girl and act like a normal person while I did so..."_

_Coop was still in shock._

_"As soon as I met you I felt like you were special. But I also knew that you'd hate me-"_

_"But I don't"_

_He finally spoke, silencing her._

_"I still like- No, I love you. I wasn't sure, but now I am. If I still like you after you tell me that you're an alien, then it has to be love"_

_"You... You're not upset?"_

_"Why?" Coop whispered. He cupped her face, her hairless cat-like face and whispered,_

_"You're beautiful"_

_Coop leaned in, intending to kiss her..._

_When a Cat Soldier pulled him back._

_"Coop!" Kat gasped, but another Cat Soldier gripped her arm and began to drag her away._

_"Coop!" she cried again, and Coop reacted this time. He struggled against the Soldier, but to no avail. The Soldier slammed a helmet on his head, and before he could even blink, another Soldier pressed a button on the side._

_With glowing lights, the helmet began to suck his memories away._

_He began to feel weary as the memories of Kat were sucked out of his mind. He tried to hold on, but he couldn't._

_Just before the last memory was sucked away, he whispered,_

_"No matter what, I'll remember you..."_

_And he blacked out._

**Present Day, Midnight**

Coop sighed as he climbed out of bed for the third time that night. He kept having nightmares, horrible nightmares about being friends with a human Kat.

The funny thing was, he wasn't even 11 in the dreams. He was always younger, between 4 and 8.

He considered the possibility for a moment that maybe they were memories, not nightmares, but disregarded it. He would be able to ask his family and friends, and they would have known her too.

It didn't cross his mind that the aliens wiped their minds as well.


End file.
